Vlome'etoth'oseg Vlloth
With Chiss society being governed by a strict adherence to the law through families ruling in their parliamentary government, it's no surprise that the best and the brightest rise quickly. However, this was not the initial case for Vlome'etoth'oseg as her upbringing was not initially in line with the more managed path of those identified with her aptitude and skills. Of humble begins, and dirty fingers. Vlloth was born to common farmers within the Chiss Ascendancy and thus had a normal childhood of that of a farmer’s daughter. Learning to be self-sufficient, brave, and resourceful at a very early age. Within the serfdom of the Aristocra, Vlloth still wen tot school, it was her that she was identified. Noticed by a local instructor and government liaison, Vlloth was identified at a young age within her common schooling as having the potential aptitude than more than just basic service within the house of Csapla, because of her ruling house’s involvement in colonial affairs she was assigned to a satellite school of this Chiss Military Academy, entering the academy at the young age of 11. Vlloth excelled at hand-to-hand combat, strategy and tactics, logistical supply, and piloting. Earning near perfect marks in all three, while exceeding standards in other important areas such as marksmanship, diplomacy, and fitness. Despite her academic, physical, and practical success, her time at the academy was hard as she was never accepted as an equal to some of the other cadets. Her past as a peasant and coming from a farmer’s family subjected her to humiliation and ridicule at the hands of other cadets. In the end Vlloth still graduated at the top of her class and younger than most cadets. While her classmates focused on belittling her, she focused on her studies and her ultimate goals allowing her actions and constant achievements to speak for her. Focusing on learning, improving, and developing herself above all else. This determination and focus allowing her to graduate well before her classmates at the age of 14 as she outmatched and left her classmates in her wake as she moved byond the academy. Vlloth spent the next two years assigned as a pilot to a colonial defense force within the sphere of the house of Csapla. As time progressed, Vlloth continued to make a name for herself within the colonial defense forces, the Colonial Phalanxes. Gaining experience and becoming a triple Ace within her time period assigned to the squadron and defense group. At the age of 16 she was assigned to be a squadron commander of a colonial defense squadron. Over the next few years Vlloth continued to rise in the ranks and gain experience as a Chiss Officer. Taking on assignments and putting herself into harm’s way against enemies of the Chiss Ascendancy. One of her first appointment being her assignment as the executive officer for a Waith-Class Light Frigate. From there she moved onto her first command of light patrol craft. With four years of starfighter and light capital ship experience under her belt, combat experience in both personal squad, fighter, and ship to ship-based applications. Vlloth has already seen more combat and turmoil than most. Her most recent assignment has her commanding a exploration mission into the deep unknown and edges of space in pursuit of the unknown all for Ascendancy, at the helm of a Praetorian-class Cruiser, The Servant of Geth.